


25 Days of Tim/Kon

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Winter Fics, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little stories centered around Tim/Kon with some Christmas themes to them. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Winter Clothes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Another writer is also doing a "25 Days of TimKon" and they called it that too so go check them out I guess; why not? I haven't read it but I'm sure it's great! ^_^
> 
> Also! Fic ideas would be very _very_ appreciated! I'm running low fast!
> 
> And I guess I should throw out there that this entire work is also on my Tumblr. If would would like to find them there just go to " carlaylohh.tumblr.com/25-days-of-tim/kon " and that will take you directly to a list of all of the chapters!
> 
> That is all! ^_^ Enjoy my writing, feedback is appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic

Walmart was pretty packed for a Tuesday night. Annoying little kids screamed as they raced down the aisle and their mom ignored them. Elders took too long to decide what they wanted. Of course Kon was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Can we go home?" Kon begged to Tim who was looking at winter toddler clothes.

"Jack needs at least a new coat, gloves, hat, scarf, and boots," Tim replied as Kon continued to groan and complain.

"Then we pick up Jack from my parents and go home?" Kon pleaded.

Despite the annoyed look he was giving Kon — and the quick thought to prolong this just to mess with him — Tim nodded.

Kon whooped real loud, which made the racing kids turn to look at where the noise came from and almost crash into a clothes rack.

"That’s why we don’t bring Jack when shopping," Tim stated simply.

——-

It was almost ten o’clock when they got to Ma and Pa’s to pick up Jack. He was still wearing that old rag of a coat. It was his favorite and he refused to take it off.

Tim knelt down in front of Jack and showed him the new coat. “Look Jack, a brand new coat just for you!”

Jack stared at the coat that still had a price tag on it, “No!”

He ran away, clutching his worn jacket to his body.

Tim sighed in frustration; he’ll switch them out when Jack falls asleep.


	2. Day 2: Dorky Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy-poo is sick yet Kon can't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place while they're still dating. Tim is such a dork. :P

Kon made his way up the stairs to his boyfriend's apartment. He's not allowed to fly through the windows anymore since "people might see." Kon scoffed as Tim's voice echoed in his head. Kon could be sneaky if he had to. 

He knocked on the door to Tim's apartment and heard a faint, "Come in," from inside. He opened the door and was greeted by a warm blast of air along with the strong smell of coffee. "Tim?" he called as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. There was no reply, so he followed the sound of fast-paced typing to Tim's bedroom.

The only light in the room was from the dim brightness illuminating from Tim's laptop. He was propped up on pillows typing away with a big cup of coffee on the night stand. "Hi Kon," Tim greeted stuffily.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kon asked, still standing in the doorway. Tim had a five minute long coughing fit just then.

After Kon came back from getting him a glass of water Tim said with a hoarse voice, "Never been better."

Kon rolled his eyes. "At least get off of the computer, you shouldn't be working now."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be out," Tim turned and rubbed his nose against Kon's with a smile, "we can cuddle on the couch all night." Kon smiled and agreed, leaving Tim to finish up his work.

He made himself comfortable and prepared for Tim to join him. Grabbing a big blanket and some extra pillows from the hall closet, he surfed the stations for a stupid T.V. show to ignore. (It ended up being Spongebob.) When he was finally ready, Tim slugged out of his room with the coffee in his hand. He looked terrible -- Kon broke down laughing.

Tim made a sour face over the rim of his coffee mug. "What?!" Kon could tell he was very vulnerable today, which is rare, but he just couldn't stop laughing! "What is it!? Conner!"

Kon slapped his hand over his mouth and calmed himself down. Finally he asked, "What... what are you wearing?"

Tim looked down at his sweat pants and... oh, oh yeah. he forgot he had put that on. Tim sighed, "It's just a sweater." Kon almost laughed again but Tim gave him the bat-glare this time. "There's nothing wrong with it." He set down his coffee and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Kon.

They sat in silence as Kon mentally noted what all was on that monstrosity of a sweater. It was red with a giant reindeer in the center. It had yellow cotton balls sewn on in the most random places, probably to look like lights, and pieces of glitter were strewn here and there. It was old and snagged in many places; there was even a hole in one of the sleeves.

Kon snickered some more before crawling over to Tim and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "You look adorable," he said as he kissed Tim's head. "Really, you do."

Tim sighed and rested his head on Kon's shoulder. "Dick gave me this as a joke a few years ago. I'd had a really bad year and on top of that I was sick that Christmas. We both put on stupid sweater and relaxed all day, every day, until I felt better. So that's why I'm wearing this."

Kon frowned. _Way to go, ass hole!_ "I'm sorry I laughed at it..." Kon said awkwardly.

Tim snorted, "It's alright, you'll always be a bigger dork then me, no matter what sweater I wear."

Kon leaned back and stared at Tim, "You know what, fine. Okay. I'll let you have this one, for now. Just know that I'm going to get back at you."

Tim laughed and kissed Kon on the cheek, "I'll be prepared."


	3. Day 3: Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma forces Tim and Kon to go to church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before they date. They're like really young in this so yeah.

When Kon invited Tim to spend a week or two on the farm there are a few things he _did_ expect:

1.) To do farm work  
2.) To up his gym routine for a few weeks afterwards  
3.) To have very little time to himself or on any electronic devices

So he was prepared for those! But he was _not_ prepared for church.

Tim was sitting in a pew -- with minimal leg space -- next to Kon. Luckily he had the outside so he didn't have to awkwardly sit next to Mr. Kent or some random stranger. Plus, only Kon would know that Tim wasn't singing and had no idea what he was reading or what was being said. He wasn't raised to be very religious.

Kon nudged him in the middle of _praying!_ Now Tim knows that _that's_ wrong! "Sorry you got dragged here," Kon whispered to him.

"It's fine, really. I mean, church isn't so bad." Suddenly a chorus of "Amen" filled the room and the boys couldn't help but laugh behind their bibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tiny and stupid, but I like it.


	4. Day 4: Christmas Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic ^_^

Kon was early getting home from work. He usually gets home long after Jack has fallen asleep, but today he got out really early. Like, three hours early.

He’s always wondered what it was that Tim did to put Jack into such a deep sleep, but Tim said it was his own little secret! “Bull shit,” Kon always said and Tim would just smile smugly at his husband.

Finally, Kon would be able to see what witch craft Tim used that kept Jack asleep _all night_! Well, at least until about five (six if they’re lucky) in the morning.

Kon got home just as Jack was going to bed. He closed the front door silently and left his shoes at the door. Walking gently up the stairs, so they don’t creak, he made his was to Jack’s room.

The door was open and a faint voice was… singing?

Kon poked his head into the toddler’s room to find Tim sitting in the rocking chair and holding a sleeping Jack in his arms. Tim was singing to him!

"-ond virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."

Kon couldn't help but realize how gorgeous of a singer Tim is. And he’s a soprano! Who knew?

As Tim laid the sleeping toddler into his bed, Kon went back down stairs to the kitchen and waited for Tim to find him.

"Hi," Tim said before he gave Kon a welcoming kiss. "You’re home early?" He sat across from Kon at the small kitchen table.

"Yeah, apparently a big snow storm is coming in so they made us leave while we still could."

"I wish you would've called me; I just put Jack to bed. He would've loved to see you tonight." Kon smiled real big and just stared at Tim. "What are you looking at?"

Kon's smile got bigger. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "Just glad that I'm home."

Tim smiled back, "I am too."


	5. Day 5: Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place while the boys are engaged. Also is a sequel to "Sweater" which is chapter two of this work.

The snow had fallen hard over night and today it was thick and prefect for packing.

Kon stepped outside into the courtyard of Wayne Manor. He took a deep breath of fresh, crisp air. It always seemed so stuffy inside the manor, but that could also be the awkward emanating off of him 24/7. Tim thinks it’s cute, he thinks it’s embarrassing.

Tim hugged Kon from behind which he could barely feel through their thick jackets.

"Close your eyes," Tim whispered into his fiancé’s ear. Kon grinned and did as he was told.

Tim’s arms slipped away (but not before squeezing Kon’s butt) and went to where he was going.

Kon stood there with his eyes closed for a good five minutes. “Tim?” Suddenly Kon was hit in the chest with what felt like a giant rock! He opened his eyes and looked down to see snow clinging to his jacket. Kon looked around for Tim but all was still. He turned around just to get hit in the back with another snowball.

Kon turned just in time to see Tim disappearing behind a tree. With an evil smirk on his face Kon knelt down and balled a pile of snow in his hands. He threw it against the tree across the courtyard as a warning shot.

Tim didnt react so he went back to making snowballs. As he was occupied Tim threw another snowball straight into his shoulder.

Kon got his balance back on his knees and watched as Tim ran behind a snow covered rose bush. Kon could hear the agile boy giggling from his new perch. Kon smiled wide at the sweet sound.

Tim poked his head out from behind the bush and blew a smug kiss to Kon. That was his mistake because Kon was secretly ready for him. He lodged the snowball at Tim and hit him square in the face!

Tim fell onto his back in the snow. Kon laughed as he ran over to Tim. When he got to him Tim was coughing the snow out of his mouth.

"You, my friend, look like a dork. Such a big dork! Even dorkier than me!" Kon gloated happily.

Tim shook the snow off of his head and stared, confused, up at Kon. "Wait... what?" It finally hit him. "Is this because I called you a dork a year ago?!"

"Heh, yeah... OW! Stop that! Ow! TIM!!!"

"You are. DEAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. >.


	6. Day 6: Ornamnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Jack's pov ^_^ I cant write like a little kid :P

It was about eleven when I woke up. What woke me was a really sad noise. It sounded like tears. I climbed out of bed and opened my door. There was light coming from my dads' room, so I went over and opened the door a tiny bit.

I don't like what I saw... Daddy was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. His hands were wet and it got worse as he continued to sob. Dad was behind him, he had his hands on Daddy's shoulders and he gave Daddy a kiss on the head. "It's okay," he said and pulled Daddy into his lap. Daddy shook his head but let Dad comfort him anyway. 

I wanted to help Dad make daddy feel batter so I ran in and climbed up onto the bed. "Jack!" Dad said.

Daddy looked up and wiped his eyes, "Hi sweetie." He opened his arms, so I climbed into his lap. Now Daddy was in Dad's lap and I was in Daddy's lap! It was pretty funny. 

I gave them both a kiss and asked Daddy was he was crying. He and Dad looked at each other and then Daddy said that being an adult just wasn't fun. They made me go to bed then so I had to obey.

~~~

Dad woke me up to get ready for school like he always does. After breakfast he kissed me on the head and gave Daddy a big kiss on the lips! It was so gross!

I gave Daddy my plate to clean off and then gave him a big hug before catching the bus. 

I got the best idea at school that day. We were making ornaments and what better to cheer someone up than a gift?! I made Daddy a glass bulb filled with light blue sand and white glitter, I drew a big heart on it too!

When I got home I called out, "Daddy!"

He looked up from where he was leaning over the counter, I think I scared him a bit. His eyes were puffy and red again. I frowned, "I made you this Daddy, so you would feel better and be happy!"

Daddy crouched down in front of me and took the ornament. He smiled and gave me a kiss and a hug, "I love it Jack, thank you."

"Did it make you happy Daddy?"

He hugged me tighter, "It really has sweetie."


	7. Day 7: Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just summarizes Jack's relationships with the bat-boys. I was going to do the whole family but I don't know the girls well enough to write them, so I just won't. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter it sucks no

No matter how much Kon hates visiting Gotham -- and Tim's family in general -- Jack loves it. He loves the attention lavished on him being the only child and just loves being with his huge family.

Dick is obviously his favorite uncle. Dick plays games with him and sneaks him two cookies with every one veggie Tim makes him eat. Dick teaches him flips on the trampoline and hopes one day to have him flying in the air.

He also likes Jason. Jason buys steals him cool toys and he still has the leather jacket Jason bought for him despite Tim trying to throw it out. Jason is normally well-behaved around Jack and gives him appropriate presents. Of course, both Tim and Kon had to draw the line at the knife set. Six year olds should not have knives!

Damian is actually very nice to Jack. Damian sees him as a baby brother. When they're left alone Damian holds him and gives him little kisses on the head. That's only known because Jack gave Damian the nickname "Kisses." Damian tt's and pushes him away.

Alfred thinks it wouldn't hurt Jack to learn a few more table manners, but he does enjoy decorating cookies with Jack and cleaning up afterwards too.

And of course Pap-Pap Bruce. He adores Jack. When Jack spends time there Bruce reads him bedtime stories. He also shows him everything in his utility belt and lists hundreds of reasons on why they're not toys and he can't touch them until he's at least twelve.

Again, Kon hates the visits, but Jack loves them.


	8. Day 8: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M!!! takes place while they're married.

Tim shouldn't have been surprised this holiday season, when he laid down on his bed after a long day of shopping with his husband, to look up and find... a mistletoe taped to the ceiling.

Tim sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. "Kon?" He asked his husband who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Meh?" Kon called from down the hall. Tim laughed under his breath and waited for Kon to join him in their bedroom.

"What is it?" Kon asked as he waltzed into the room half naked with a swing to his hips. 

Tim uncharacteristically giggled, "What's with the mistletoe?"

Kon cocked his head then glanced up at the ceiling. "Tim those are supposed to go in doorways."

Tim sat up and gawked at Kon, "I didn't put that there," he pointed at Kon, "you did, dick head!"

"I did no such thing," Kon said as he made his way to the bed. He straddled Tim's hips. "Looks like we have a weed problem."

Tim snorted, "On the ceiling of an apartment on the sixth floor?"

Kon didn't answer, but instead kissed the boy underneath him. Tim giggled and pulled Kon closer. They kissed for a while; the kisses slowly got deeper and deeper. Kon sucked on Tim's tongue to make him moan.

Tim squeezed Kon's ass and rolled them over so Tim was on top. Breaking the kiss and giving Kon a sly smile he slowly slid his hands down Kon's chest until he blindly found the hem of his boxers. He squeezed Kon's growing erection and slid down to see it for himself.

Kon groaned as Tim stuck out his tongue and teased his cock through the boxers. He ran his fingers through Tim hair as encouragement.

Tim left a wet, open mouthed kiss before backing off and pulling the boxers down to Kon's knees. To be more of a tease he decided to strip down before continuing his work.

"Tiiiiim," Kon groaned in complaint.

"You're needy," Tim said as he, now naked, took Kon's cock in hand and squeezed the base. Kon laced his fingers back into to Tim's hair.

Tim didn't take his time now, he went straight down until his lips met his fist. He swallowed, then pulled off, then did it again. Kon had to remind himself repeatedly that Tim would probably stop if he bucked into his mouth. 

Tim pulled up and sucked on the head as his tongue played with the slit. Kon couldn't stop himself from bucking now and suddenly the pleasure was gone.

He groaned more in complaint, "Mmm Tim please." After no response he opened his eyes to see Tim on his knees with a lubricated finger up his ass. He stopped to take a deep breath before sitting up and jerking him.

Tim bit his lip and threw his head back, "K-Kon... oh my God!" He thrust into Kon's fist as he stuck in two more fingers.

"Fuck Tim, you're so hot."

Tim pulled away from Kon's fist and leaned down to kiss him sloppily. He laid down on the bed and spread his legs for Kon. 

Kon teased Tim's thighs, kissing and sucking in random places, until Tim was shaking. "K-K-Kon, p-please!"

Kon bit down one last time before sitting up and sliding right in. Tim threw his head back as Kon started thrusting immediately. Tim bit down on his knuckles in a poor attempt to muffle his screams of pleasure.

They moaned and moved together, faster and faster harder and harder, until they both came. Tim saw stars and Kon needed at least ten minutes before he could speak again.

They cleaned off with a couple tissues then climbed under the covers to rest. As Tim was slowly nodding off to the beat of Kon's heart Tim heard him whisper, "Thanks mistletoe."

He got smacked.


	9. Day 9: Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dating (more like when they first started showing interest in each other when they were alone but were too stupid to do anything about it)

"Hiya," Superboy landed next to Robin on the snow covered roof top.

Robin looked up from the binoculars he was using to survey the docks, “What is it?”

Superboy threw one hand up, “Hey, hey, hey! I’m here to visit a friend and I see nothing wrong with that.”

Robin sighed and stood up, “You’re here for a reason.” Superboy smiled and took his hand out from behind his back. In it was a small box. It was green with a red bow on top.

"Merry Christmas," Superboy said cheekily.

"I don’t celebrate Christmas," Robin took the gift anyway,"and it’s not for three more days."

"Pfft, fine!" Superboy turned away dramatically, "Forget it, I’ll go."

When Robin didn't reply he turned back around. Robin had opened the box and was staring at it’s contents. Inside was a silver necklace with a star made out of wire. Every angle was neat and precise and someone had obviously spent lots of time on it.

"I started working on it in August. In my free time I’d tweak it a bit here and there until it was perfect. I wanted to give it to you right away before something happened to it."

Robin smiled, actually smiled! He looked up at Superboy and just didn't know what to say. “Y-you didn't have to do this you know.”

"I wanted to," Superboy said. He gently took the necklace from the box and placed it around Robin’s neck.

"I love it Kon…"

Superboy smiled and placed a kiss to Robin’s hair. “I’m glad.”


	10. Day 10: Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating - Takes place in the Young Justice universe; before Nightwing decided to blow the place up. :P

Even after six years Tim couldn’t believe that Kon had never seen _“Santa Clause Is Comin’ To Town.”_

"How have you not seen that movie?"

"I… don’t know?"

"We’re watching it — tonight — no excuses."

"Whatever."

So that night after working out in the weight room, and a shower of course, the two met in Tim’s room to watch the movie.

Tim took the many blankets and pillows off of his bed and threw them in front of his T.V. Kon brought popcorn.

"This movie isn’t that long, barely an hour," Tim stated as he made the blankets neater. "Do you want to watch another movie after that?"

"Like what?" Kon asked. Wolf had followed him in and was making himself comfortable dangerously close to the popcorn.

Tim pulled the bowl away from the genetically engineered dog. “Um, we can watch more holiday movies? If you want?”

"Like what?" Kon asked again. He sat down on the blankets and pillows and waited for Tim to join him.

"Have you seen Santa Clause? With Tim Allen?"

Kon’s eyebrow went up, “Who?”

Tim shook his head and said something under his breath along the lines of, “I can’t believe he still doesn’t know these things.” Tim turned the movie on then cuddled up next to his boyfriend.

When the credits began to roll Tim asked Kon how he felt about the movie.

He shrugged, ” It was okay, I still have that song stuck in my head.”

"The one about walking?"

"Yeah it’s… weird."

Tim snorted at his boyfriend’s confusion. “Let’s watch another.”

They decided on watching Rudolf, which Kon had seen before.

Tim had secretly hoped that Kon would get bored halfway through and turn his attention elsewhere.

Which he did…

…and it was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so terrible and has a shitty ending. It was supposed to be a lot more but I'm no longer in the mood to write so I just ended it. I hope you liked it anyway.


	11. Day 11: Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating

Kon normally doesn't let Tim work so hard. At least, it would take Tim hours of convincing Kon that he was okay and that he had eaten, slept, and showered withing the past day or two. This situation was different though. The Titans are in the middle of a very big case and can't do anything until Tim gets them the information they need. Sadly, that information is even more encrypted than Tim had planned. Tim thought it would be easier than this -- take maybe fifteen hours including small breaks here and there to get an energy bar or to pee -- in reality they passed the fifteen hour mark thirty hours ago.

It's not the longest he's gone without taking care of himself, it's just the sheer fact that this shouldn't have been so complicated. Kon still watched over Tim though. He loomed over him and watched as the smarter boy deciphered codes and snuck around intense fire walls. Kon could never do what his boyfriend does and that's one reason why Kon loves him so. He's strong and willing and a bit stubborn but (most of the time) his head is in the right place.

After asking for the twentieth time if Tim was okay and needed a break longer than five minutes, Tim yelled at him to shut up and let him focus. "I almost have it; you just need to shut up and let me focus!" were his exact words. Kon decided it was best that he left the room entirely. He went to his bedroom and laid on his bed waiting for Tim to finish up.

~~~~~~~

Apparently Kon had fallen asleep because he was being waken up by Cassie. "Kon, Tim's finished."

~~~~~~~

"It was all for nothing," Tim sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Kon would have been mad if his tired (adorable) boyfriend wasn't sitting right next to him. "Everything we thought was completely off. I did all of that for nothing." Tim dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

Kon leaned forward and kissed the nape of Tim's neck, "I know what'll help." Tim looked up in time to see Kon leaving the room.He returned ten minutes later with too giant mugs and a big, thick blanket.

Tim smiled slightly, "What is this?" Kon handed him a very warm mug filled past the brim with whipped creme. He couldn't tell what was inside but a thick straw was sticking out of the top.

"Everyone loves hot chocolate; especially in the middle of December."

"We're in San Francisco Ko-"

"Shut up and drink it."

Tim smiled and took a cautious sip of the dark liquid. Suddenly he pulled back in surprise and stared at Kon.

"Is it bad?" Kon asked worriedly.

"No! it's really good actually!" Tim took another big drink of his hot chocolate.

Kon smiled, "There's fresh mint leaves in there. Don't ask where I got them." He wrapped the blanket around the two of them and pulled Tim close. Tim laid his head on Kon's shoulder and closed his eyes as they sipped their hot chocolate.

After a while it began to rain, but they didn't notice because they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just what...?


	12. Day 12: Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon wants to get a Christmas tree for Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic

Kon really wanted to get a tree this year. It's Jack's first Christmas so of course they had to celebrate in style. Tim's excuse was always that they live in a small apartment and don't have any room. But because they had Jack they decided to get a real home which has a spacious enough living room for a pretty good size tree.

"Please?" Kon begged like a little kid. "Please please please!" Tim frustratingly burped Jack as he ignored Kon's pleases. "Oh pretty pretty please!" Tim rolled his eyes and turned away to look out the kitchen window. Kon groaned and let his head fall to the kitchen table.

"Why do you wan tone so bad anyway?" Tim asked curiously.

"Why _don't_ you want one!"

Tim turned back around and lifted Kon's head from the table. "They're a pain to put up and decorate and live ones need watered and bring in bugs," Tim said the last part with a little disgust.

Kon pouted, "But Jack needs to have a good Christmas."

"He's three months old Kon, he doesn't care and won't remember." Tim made his way upstairs to put the now sleeping baby in his crib to nap.

"I'll put him to bed," Kon said as he stood up. Tim passed Jack over and got to cleaning the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Kon whispered as he gently walked up the stairs, "you'll get a Christmas tree. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~

That night Tim and Kon were relaxing on the couch with Jack laying in between them. Kon had his arm on the back of the couch. He playfully pulled Tim's hair to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Tim lazily turned his head to Kon.

"I have the greatest idea," Kon explained. "We -- you, me, and Jack -- get a tree for Christmas." Kon smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Tim sighed, but smiled, "No." He got up and left the room.

Kon frowned and look down at Jack. He was staring up at his father with the same eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Kon said. Jack smiled at the familiar voice. "I'll get you a tree, just like I said I would."

~~~~~~~~

Monday came too fast and Kon had to get to work. He kissed Tim goodbye and left for the office.

"Alright Jack," Tim said to his son. "Time to surprise Dad."

~~~~~~~

Kon came home around six that night. He went up stairs and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. When he went back to the first floor he was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Tim with Jack in his arms. Tim had a smug smile on his face. "What is it?" Kon asked curiously.

"I honestly didn't expect you to miss it," Tim stated.

Kon followed him down the hall and into the living room. There in the corner stood a tall, green, Christmas tree. It was covered in lights and candy canes and tinsel and ornaments and it looked gorgeous! "T-Tim? You got a tree?!"

Tim smiled at his husbands happiness, "Yeah, I gave in. Jack wouldn't shut up about it."

Kon glared at Tim and his smug little smile. He kissed Tim anyway. "It's perfect babe."

"Good," Tim said. "We worked on it all day. We were just debating on whether we should string some popcorn or not."

Kon looked dumbfounded. "Of course you should! Trees need popcorn you know!"

The rest of the night he, Tim, and of course baby Jack, sat in front of the tree. They stringed popcorn and listened to stupid Christmas music. Everyone was happy.


	13. Day 13: House Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to help his dad decorate the house for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic! Jack's about eight or nine.

Jack had asked his fathers if he could help put the lights up this year. Kon was all for it; excited to bond with his son. Tim though... "No."

"Why?" Jack complained.

"It's too dangerous!" Tim countered.

"But Daddy!"

"Jackson!"

Jack pouted and slumped down in his chair. "You're not fair," he whined. Tim rolled his eyes and left his son to pout.

~~~~~~~

A week after their conversation Tim was asked to attend an emergency meeting for W.E. in Gotham City. "I'll be back two days before Christmas," Tim explained. "I love you, don't burn the house down, and yes, you have to go to school for the full week."

Jack pouted but accepted. Tim kissed his boys goodbye and went to the taxi waiting outside to take him to the airport.

"I'll grab the latter," Kon said to his son.

Jack looked confused, "What?"

"Well you wanted to help put the lights up! Let's get started before it snows more."

Jack smiled and followed his dad out to the shed to grab the latter and lights. He was a little scared climbing up on to the roof but he was able to do it with Kon behind him. They worked together to wrap the lights around the roof and porch. It ended up taking only about an hour.

Jack was very proud of himself when he was able to step back and see the great work that he did with his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim returned home late at night. It was about eleven and the lights inside of the house were all out, but not the ones on the outside.

His house was brightly lit with red and green lights. They were in the windows and wrapped around the porch and even the bushes. Tim smiled as he made his way out of the cold. Inside he was greeted by the sound of Kon snoring on the couch.

"Kon," Tim whispered to his husband, setting his hand on Kon's shoulder. Kon blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching.

"Hey Tim," he said groggily. "How was the trip?"

Tim groaned and plopped down next to Kon, "Boring, stressful, blah..." Kon laughed and kissed Tim on the lips. "The lights look great by the way."

"Thanks... Jack helped."

Tim sat up and stared at Kon, "You let him?!"

"Hey, he did great! And he was supervised! He wasn't in any danger and he had fun. No harm done."

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to bed. You're staying here." Kon groaned. "Don't fight me Conner."


	14. Day 14: First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't have a gag reflex. ._ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating, rated M for obvious reasons. This might qualify for an explicit rating too so yeah

Tim stomped his feet as he entered his apartment building. The snow outside was falling hard, quickly covering everything in white. He took the elevator up to the sixth floor and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

His apartment is dark and cold. He hasn't been "home" in almost two weeks. The crime rate in Gotham tends to go up every Christmas. The majority of the crime is still petty thieves. They usually beg, "It's for my children," or they'll ask, "Where's your Christmas spirit?" Tim's favorite come back is a punch to the face and sometimes a swift kick to the groin.

He peeled off his many layers of clothing and threw them into the laundry basket in his bathroom. He then wrapped a towel around his hips and blasted the hot water to fill the bath tub.

Tim got a few things done as the water rose. Checked his e-mail, started the coffee pot, ate a granola bar. He went back to the bathroom and dropped the towel on the ground. As he lowered himself into the steamy water his phone buzzed. He sighed and got out to grab it then got back into the tub. Kon had sent him:

_"Merry Christmas! <3"_

Tim checked the date and time five times. It was, now, 12:02 a.m. on Christmas Day. He smiled at the text anyway. He replied with a Merry Christmas then put his phone on the edge of the tub.

After a few minutes of soaking Tim decided to go under the water and get his hair wet. It felt great to feel the hot water running down his face. His phone buzzed again. He may or may not have jumped at the sudden sound and vibrations on the bathtub. It was Kon again.

_"How are you cutie?"_

Tim blushed a little; he loved it when Kon complimented him with stupid little words. He would never admit that, of course. He replied:

_"I just got home; relaxing in the tub."_

Kon replied instantly:

_":( Sounds lonely. Want some company?"_

Tim debated on what he should say. It would be great to be with Kon after so long, but he can feel himself getting more and more tired. Kon texted him again:

_"You took too long to reply. I'll be there in thirty. ;D"_

Tim shook his head and put the phone back down. He climbed out of the bath and dried off but decided against getting dressed. He wrapped the towel back around his hips and made his way to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

Before he knew it Tim could hear a faint knocking coming from his bedroom. Kon was at the window and waved with a gloved hand when he saw Tim walk in.

Tim smiled and put his coffee down to let Kon in. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," Kon said, out of breath. He kissed Tim and totally grabbed his ass on purpose. "I, uh, didn't think my hand was that low."

Tim smiled, "Sure you didn't." He pecked Kon on the lips once more then stepped away to grab his coffee.

"So~ what have you been up to?" Kon asked shyly.

Tim's mouth was occupied with his coffee, so he grabbed Kon's hand and steered him to the couch. Kon sat down and Tim decided to sit in his lap. Kon smiled and kissed Tim's hair. "Being half naked and sitting in my lap may end up with you on the naughty list, Tim," Kon couldn't hold back his stupid smile.

Tim kissed his nose then rested his forehead on Kon's, "I'm willing to risk it." They kissed. I got deeper and deeper with every passing second. Before he knew it Tim was on his back with Kon slowly kissing his way down Tim's chest and stomach. He found the sensitive spot next to Tim's belly button and used it to his advantage.

Tim did this weird giggle/sigh thing the he immediately regretted. Kon could see the blush even from where he was. "That was cute," Kon said against Tim's stomach.

"Shut up," Tim pulled his hair in return.

"Ow! Okay, too hard."

"Never heard you say that before."

"Okay we're both shutting up."

Kon sat up and lifted Tim's hips to get the towel off. Tim was half hard already. Kon took him in hand and ran his thumb over the slit. "Jesus," Tim shivered. Kon licked his lips as he moved his hand up and down his lover's member. He started twisting on every up stroke pulling breathy sighs out of Tim. Kon sped up after a few moment.

Tim made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat and ran his hand over his face and into his hair. His legs shook as his orgasm neared. "Kon, oh - oh my God!" He thrust into Kon's fist. Just as he was about to come, he didn't. Tim now painfully noticed Kon's TTK grip at the base of his cock. "Kon!" he begged.

Kon smiled devilishly at Tim, "What is it babe? Aren't you gonna come for me?"

Tim sounded as if he was going to cry, "I want to! Please!"

Kon continued to pump Tim's cock, faster and faster. "I don't know if I should let you," he said in a deep, husky voice. He leaned forward to lick and nip at Tim's ear.

Tim shivered and wrapped his arms around Kon's chest. He buried his face in Kon's shoulder when Kon moved to sucking just above his collar bone. He started thrusting again into Kon's fist. He could feel his orgasm coming back. "Please, please let me come this time, please!"

He moaned and sighed as his orgasm came closer and closer, praying Kon would let him come. He threw his head back and screamed, "Kon!" as he finally came. Tim panted as Kon continued to move his hand up and down Tim's shaft; drawing out the orgasm.

Kon has long been hard and is more than happy when Tim reaches down and unzips his pants. Tim pushed Kon into a sitting position and slid off of the couch and onto his knees on the floor. He pulled Kon's shoes off and then his jeans and boxers. Tim spread Kon's knees and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch so he wouldn't have strain his neck more than necessary.

Tim grasped the base of Kon's cock and teased the slit with his tongue. Tim sucked the head into his mouth while continuing his work with his tongue. He was planning on making this as painful as possible. Tim took more of Kon into his mouth then backed off slowly, letting Kon fall out of his mouth.

Kon groaned at the sudden lack of contact. He ran his hand through Tim's hair to encourage him to go back to what he was doing.

Tim used the spit as lube as he moved his hand loosely up and down. When he felt Kon pulling at his hair he couldn't resist going back down. He took more of Kon into his mouth this time. All of Kon, actually.

Kon moaned at the sudden heat. It felt so good to feel Tim around him. Tim gets better and better at blowing him every time and it's amazing. He swears it's not possible but he's always proven wrong.

Tim pulled back, sucked on the head, and went back down. He swallowed a couple of times when he felt Kon hit the back of his throat. Kon pulled at his hair violently. It hurt but surprisingly felt amazing. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Tim pulled off and gasped for air. He pumped Kon's cock as he spoke, "It felt good, actually." He blushed as he admitted it. Kon laughed, his voice was a lot deeper than usual. It made Tim moan and take himself in hand. "You haven't been watching me," Tim said.

"Hmm?"

"I said you haven't been watching me," Tim said again. "Watch me this time."

Kon opened his eyes and watched as Tim slowly took Kon back into his mouth. He went down until his nose was buried in pubic hair. Kon found this a lot hotter than he should have. Tim's face was read from trying not to gag and he drolled a bit onto Kon's balls. His eyes watered but he still didn't pull off until he was out of breath. Kon took a deep breath as Tim did. Just the sheer fact that he did that was mind blowing enough. But he did that to Kon without him having to ask!

"Tim-" Kon didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Tim went back down again! "God you're persistent," Kon moaned.

Tim smiled around the cock in his mouth. He looked up and locked eyes with Kon. He could see the lust in Kon's eyes and just how turned on he was. Tim swallowed and before either of them knew it Kon was coming into Tim's mouth.

He had to pull off, of course. He also had a bit of a coughing fit. When Kon was finished he licked the cum off of his hand and Kon's thighs. Kon moaned more at the sight of it, "You're so hot babe." He cupped Tim's face.

Tim smiled and leaned into the touch to kiss Kon's palm. "Thanks," he said sweetly.

Tim got to his feet and Kon saw the cum dripping from his cock down his thighs. "You got off on violently blowing me?" Kon asked.

"Well i wouldn't say it was violent," Tim said as he grabbed a tissue to wipe off, "but, yeah, I kinda did."

Kon would sit up if he wasn't so worn out, "Kinda? Dude that is not "kinda" getting off!" Tim just smiled and threw away the tissues. He yawned as he picked up his towel and Kon's clothes. "Bed time," Kon said, also yawning.

They climbed under the covers of Tim's bed. Kon wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him as close as he could. Tim in turn wrapped his arms around Kon and tucked his head snugly under Kon's chin.

Just as they began to drift to sleep Kon realized something. "You know," he whispered, "this is the first Christmas we've spent together. Like, as a couple."

He felt Tim smile and lightly kiss his chest, "What a way to spend it."

They laughed sleepily.

Kon kissed Tim on the head. "I love you Tim," he whispered. But Tim had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest fic I have ever written with a word count of 1,770 words. This is almost three times the length my fics normally are so I'm really proud of myself! Feedback on this would be great! Thanks!


	15. Bonus Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of Christmas things to write about so I'm just gonna throw this in here. It's sort of a sequel to "Presents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Kon dies, before Tim decides to clone him.

Tim couldn't sleep. He tried everything from warm milk to soft music. Nothing was working. Not sleeping is normally not a problem for him, but he already hadn't slept for fifty straight hours. 

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his sweat pants. Then he pulled a jacket on over his bare chest and zipped it. He slipped on snow boots and mittens then made his way out into the cold.

Tim crunched through the stiff snow as he crossed the yard into the dense trees surrounding the manor. He walked with his head down and hood up. Tim didn't have to watch where he was going because he'd walked the path so many times.

He stopped suddenly to look around. Tim may or may not have gotten lost. HE didn't know where he was. He was in a small clearing where the trees parted just enough to let moonlight hit the ground.

Everything suddenly hit. All the pain and lost he had been feeling for months was finally letting itself out. Tim remembers this place... it's where he and Kon first kissed.

They were maybe... fifteen? He couldn't even remember. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground in tears. The hand over his mouth did nothing for the gross noises coming from his throat.

Tim's nose started running so he reached into his pocket to try and find some tissues. He found something else...

He pulled the chain out of his pocket. It was the necklace Kon had made him for Christmas a few years ago.

Tim stopped crying... he didn't want to cry anymore. "I love you," he whispered to the necklace, to Kon.

Tim clasped the necklace around his neck and turned to find his way back to the manor. He was ready for bed.


	16. Day 15: Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this chapter please it's like what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dating

It was late and Kon should have been asleep hours ago, but he couldn’t sleep. He figured Tim should still be out on patrol, so he snuck out to go surprise his friend.

Kon did a few laps around Gotham as he waited for Tim to finish up his business. It had been fifteen minutes and Tim was still fighting. He would help but Batman had beat him to it.

Kon decided to land on a roof near-by and wait. He knows they both know that he’s there but they aren’t showing it.

The roof was covered in more snow than he expected. Maybe six to eight inches. He couldn’t sit down or his jeans would get wet and standing made him noticeable. He was forced to crouch awkwardly.

After a while Kon’s legs began to cramp and he was getting really bored. He could still hear the clanking sounds of metal against metal and the grunts of men (and a few women) getting hit. Kon itched to go down and help out, but he didn’t want skinned alive by Batman. What else to do alone in the snow but build a snowman?

~~~~~~~~~

Tim finished up the drug-bust-gone-wrong and convinced Batman the he could get rid of Kon a lot faster. He made his was to the roof where he saw Kon land. “All’s clear,” he said as he retracted his grapple.

When he looked up he saw what Kon had been working on the whole time. A small snowman sat in the middle of the roof. It was a foot maybe a foot and half tall and had an “R” carved into it’s chest. Tim scared at it.

“Don’t like it?” Kon asked over his shoulder.

“What do you want?” Tim asked impatiently.

Kon got off his knees and faced Tim properly, “To show you this lovely snowman made with love and care just for yo- oh my Gods you're bleeding!”

Tim lifted his arm and glanced down to where Kon was looking. A brutal gash was hacked into his side. “It’s nothing,” Tim said anyway.

“There is a literal puddle of blood under you! You need help; I’m getting you help.”


	17. Day 16: Sled Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon convinces Tim to go sled riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in that stage where they flirted and stuff but weren't dating yet.

Tim was actually nervous as he stared down the steep hill. "It's not that bad," Kon said nonchalantly. He threw a dark blue, plastic sled in front of Tim. "Sit and push off; hold on and jump if you need to." Kon threw his orange sled down and sat himself in the middle. "Ready?"

Tim let the fear show on his face and shook his head violently. "This is insane! Who does this for fun?!"

"Uh, me," Kon replied. Despite Tim's argument it was a great hill to start him on. Go big or go home, right? Plus annoying little kids were too scared to sled down here, and too lazy to climb to the top. So they had the entire hill side to themselves. There was a tree awkwardly placed in the middle of the path, but that's why he told Tim to jump off if he had to.

"Kon I-I really don't want to do this," Tim said warily.

Kon got up off of his sled, "Are you -- _you!_ \-- seriously afraid of sliding down a stupid little hill? You've run head on into a crowd of assassin ninjas and you jump off of skyscrapers nightly!"

Tim did what he could to hide his blush. It wasn't windy so he didn't bother with a scarf; he's regretting that decision now. "I don't see how this is amusing," he stated.

"I don't see how you've never done this before," Kon positioned himself back in his sled.

"There aren't any hills in Gotham, Kon, and when I finally left Gotham it was never to go sled riding," Tim said. He wasn't positive on where they were right now. Somewhere in north-western New York he guessed.

Kon frowned, "You didn't have a very fun childhood."

"And you didn't have a childhood."

"Shut up, sit down," Kon said. Tim didn't want to argue so he sat on the sled. "I go first, then you go down so you can follow my path, okay?" Tim nodded, he was still scared.

Kon winked then pushed off down the hill. He kept as straight as he could going down the hill. It was hard to do with snow in his face and his mouth wide open from laughter.

Kon spun to a stop and fell down off of his sled. Before he knew it snow was being tossed in his face. He looked up to see a smiling (and giggling) Tim on his sled a couple feet away. "Have fun?" Kon asked.

Tim fell over on top of Kon, still giggling, and left a quick kiss on the tip of Kon's nose, "That was fun."

Kon blushed at the unexpected kiss, "Told you so."


	18. Day 17: Catching Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow of the season and Kon knows just how to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dating

Kon yawned and opened his eyes. It took him a second to remember where he was. He was spending the night over Tim's house. They stayed up until one playing video games which Kon is now feeling was a mistake. He stretched and yawned some more, then got out of his sleeping bag on the floor.

Tim was still fast asleep in his bed. Kon decided not to bother him and made his way downstairs to get some breakfast. He'd normally wait for Tim to do that but Tim's dad is on a business trip and doesn't even know Kon's there.

In the kitchen he took out the milk and cereal and a bowl. He poured more than he should probably eat.

Kon glanced out the window when movement caught his eye. Nothing was there, so he went back to his cereal. After a few bites he looked up again. Snow. It was snowing!

Kon jumped up from his chair and hurriedly ran upstairs. "Tim!" he yelled. "Tim Tim Tim Tim Tim!" Kon ran and jumped onto Tim's bed, crushing Tim.

Tim groaned from the weight, "What?"

"It's snowing it's snowing it's snowing!" Kon cheered with joy.

Tim pushed Kon off and sat up, "Okay, Bart, calm down."

Kon frowned, "But it's snowing! We have to go check it out!" Tim climbed out of bed to amuse his friend. "Woo-hoo! C'mon let's go!"

Kon dragged Tim down the stairs despite Tim saying they both needed jackets. Once outside Tim already wanted to go back in. "I'm freezing!" he complained. Kon dragged him off the porch and into the drive way. They were barefoot and half naked and Tim was slightly embarrassed. 

Kon wrapped his arms around the shorter boy to keep him warm. "Open you're mouth," he said.

"Uh, w-what?" Tim was still getting his mind back from being embraced by his friend.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue!"

Tim did as he was told and tilted his head back. Cold crystals landed and melted instantly on his tongue. Kon laughed and Tim could feel the vibrations on his back. He pressed closer to his friend, using the cold as an excuse. Kon reacted by wrapping his arms tighter around Tim's shoulders.

"You gotta admit that this is kinda fun," Kon said.

Tim laughed, "Yeah. It kinda is."


	19. Day 18: Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to sit on Santa's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic

Both Tim and Kon had been loathing this day all their parenting careers. Jack is four and everyone at pre-school decided to fill him in on Santa Claus visiting the mall.

Jack was elated when he came home and told his fathers about Santa visiting. Luckily he didn’t ask why he’s never gone to see him before.

Tim and Kon tried to push it on each other. Saying one should take Jack instead of the other. Jack — the smart little boy he is — recommended that they go as a family.

So here they are in the heart of Metropolis Mall. Annoying little kids running out of line and the poor elf dressed workers having to catch them and drag them back to their parents.

"I’ve seen hell," Kon whispered in Tim’s ear.

Tim couldn’t even smirk at the joke, “He sees ‘Santa’ and then we go home and pray he gets scared and never wants to come back.”

"Santa!" Jack screamed in delight when it was his turn. He kicked his way out of Tim’s arms and ran to the red-clad man.

An elf helped Jack into the man’s lap and he laughed hardily, “And what is your name young man?”

"I’m Jackson," he said happily.

Tim said to Kon, “He never calls himself Jackson.”

Santa said, “Well Merry Christmas, Jackson! Tell me, son, what would you like me to bring you this year?”

Kon replied to Tim, “It’s Santa Claus, you gotta be formal.”

Jack became a bit shy and the excitement left his voice. He leaned up and whispered into Santa’s ear.

"Oh, hmm," Santa rubbed his beard, "I do believe that I can do that for you!"

"Thanks, Santa!" Jack said as he was helped off of Santa’s lap.

"Very merry Christmas, Jackson!"

Tim scooped up Jack and the three quickly made their way out of the mall. “What did you ask Santa for, buddy?” Kon asked his son.

Jack frowned, "For you and Daddy to be together forever."

Tim and Kon frowned. "Of course we'll be together forever, sweetie," Tim said. "What made you think we wouldn't?"

Jack started kicking his legs, "I told my friend about when you two were being mean to each other. He said that happened with his parents and then they left each other."

Tim pulled Jack close and hugged him very tight. "Your Dad and I love each other very much. So very, very much and we would never dream of leaving each other."

Jack sniffled, "Promise?"

Kon took Tim's hand in his, "Promise."

Tim strapped Jack into his car seat and they drove home to spend their night together.


	20. Day 19: Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys. I was really hoping to be finished by now but school decided not to let me. :P This takes place while married.

Tim adores ice skating. He’d never admit that out loud, but he does. He loves gliding across the ice and having the wind blow back his hair. It sounds really cheesy and dramatic but it’s all true. It’s like flying on the ground.

Kon doesn’t hate it, but he doesn’t like it either. It’s too dangerous and risky to him. Why would someone want to balance on blades and cut up frozen water? It makes no sense! But Tim has been bugging him for years to go with him so he finally caved and decided to amuse his husband. Of course, there was one condition.

"We can only go at night."

Tim looked at Kon like he stopped speaking English, “What? Why?”

Kon smiled, “Because I said so.” He kissed Tim on the nose.

Tim pulled away and glared, “That’s not a real answer.”

"You never give me real answers but you still get away with it you spoiled little boy."

"I am not spoiled!" Tim argued.

"Sounds like something a spoiled brat would say."

Tim shoved him onto the couch and they ended up making out until it was time for them to leave.

They decided on going to the nearest park they knew of that had a pond. Lucky for them it was still frozen.

They put their skates on nice and tight. Tim made his was gracefully onto the ice. He skated and jumped and knew a lot more moves than Kon expected. Kon, who was still in the grass, watched from afar.

Tim giggled in his own little world. "Hey, Kon!" he called to his husband.

"What?"

"Join me," Tim said as he stuck his hands out and skated towards Kon.

Kon rolled his eyes but made his way onto the ice. He grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him as close as he could. "Let me show you why this is best at night." He tilted Tim's head up.

"Wow..." Tim was starstruck, literally. He didn't even think about how they could see in the middle of the night. The stars and moon lit up the sky in a glorious display of light. "This is beautiful, Kon."

"If we're lucky we'll see a shooting star."

"I have nothing to wish for, anyway."


	21. Day 20: Holiday Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon leave Jack behind to have a week to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic, but Jack's only mentioned not seen. It's a stupid little drabble thing but I guess they all have been...?

Deciding on this wasn’t hard. One week on the beach, away from the stresses of work and yes, the stresses of Jack. Tim and Kon love their son more than anything and would do anything for him but they don’t call them the “terrible twos” for nothing.

The day after Christmas they dropped Jack off at Ma and Pa’s and headed for the Gulf of Mexico.

"This is going to be great," Kon said on the flight there.

Tim was biting his nails, “Should we have brought Jack? We really should have brought Jack.”

"It would be the same as staying home! We need this, you need this. We’re going to relax and be lazy and the se-"

"Kon! We’re in public!"

"Never stopped us before."

Tim threw his hands up to his ears and Kon laughed, “Okay, okay, that’s enough. I’ll stop worrying.”

"No you won’t."

~~~~~~~

They pulled into the drive way of Bruce Wayne’s beach house. “Dang,” Kon said as he stepped out of the car.

"I’ve only been here once," Tim said, "but it was really nice. The sand’s soft and the water’s clear and warm. Also, the beds in the house are pretty comfy."

Kon nodded then turned to get their bags out of the rental car.

~~~~~~~

The boys spent their week happily. After unpacking they decided to relax and watch T.V. for the night. The next morning they slept in then made pancakes and ate outside on the deck.

Kon convinced Tim to play in the water with him. They acted like little kids; splashing and dunking each other. Then they spent hours building a giant sand castle on the beach. Dinner was take-out.

The following days were similar. Once Tim dragged Kon to a museum which turned out to be pretty interesting. They also went to a fancy sea-food restaurant and amused them selves by making fun of everyone around them.

Every night they called Jack to wish him sweet dreams and listen about how he was on the farm with his grandparents. For the last few nights they built a bon fire on the beach and relaxed there.

Also, once -- maybe twice -- they made love on the beach. (On a clean blanket of course because, ow.)

~~~~~~~

As they packed they were eager to get home. It was nice to just be with each other, but they missed Jack. Their flight felt like forever but when they say Jack smile and run at them for a hug they knew it was worth the suspense to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awful but I'm rushing to get these done. Sorry guys. >_


	22. Day 21: Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon are trapped from a blizzard! D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in their earlier years of dating. Also has some Bruce/Clark.

Bruce had planned on spending the weekend up in the mountains, alone, with Clark. Between everything they both do they don't get to spend much time together. Sadly the "alone" part wasn't going to work out. Clark had insisted that Tim and Kon come along. They were reluctant but decided to accept Clark's invite.

"It'll be fun!" Clark said. "Besides, we won't be seeing much of them anyway."

Clark was right. The couples stayed to themselves and sleeping arrangements were made so that they were on opposite sides of the cabin. The only times they really saw each other were at breakfast or while watching T.V.

On Saturday Clark had asked if the younger boys wanted to join him and Bruce skiing. Bruce rolled his eyes angrily at that, so they refused. "We'll be back by dinner!" Clark called as they left.

When the door closed and the boys knew they weren't coming back, they relaxed. "This is insane!" Kon complained.

"We leave tomorrow evening," Tim explained. "We can make it that much longer."

"but this is just awkward!" Kon complained more. "It doesn't matter how far away our rooms are, Clark and I can still hear! And it's pretty obvious we're purposefully avoiding each other! Why did Clark want this anyway?"

Tim sat them down on the couch and scooted close to Kon, "There's a lot of reasons. Maybe he wants to spend more time with you, or with us as a couple. They could be getting serious."

Kon scrunched his face, "Ew, no, don't say that!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Tim blushed. He still gets uncomfortable when inappropriate topics are brought up.

"You're cute when you blush," Kon said and kissed Tim's cheek.

Tim rolled his eyes, a lot like Bruce had earlier, and turned on the T.V. The news was on. "The forecast for tonight calls for lots and lots of snow! Better keep inside and bundle up because it's going to get cold! We could get up to at least a foot and a half of snow!"

"We should call Bruce and tell him," Tim said.

"I'm sure they checked the weather before they left. Besides it's not supposed to snow until later, they'll have been home by then."

Tim frowned, "I guess it's not that much snow..."

~~~~~~~~

Four o'clock came around and Bruce and Clark were expected home soon. Tim had fallen asleep on Kon's lap, but when he woke up he got up to look outside. "Kon, the sky's pretty dark."

"Huh?" Kon lifted his head up to look too. "Yeah, I guess."

"I think the snow's coming sooner than the weather predicted," Tim said worriedly.

As Kon was about to counter that remark the snow began to fall. Tim turned and look worriedly at his boyfriend. "They'll be fine," Kon reassured him. "They should be on their way home anyway." Tim went against his instincts and decided not to worry about it.

~~~~~~~

The snow began to fall harder and harder with each passing moment. Tim and Kon had ended up in a pile of blankets on the floor, so they didn't notice the snow piling up against the window. Kon glanced at the time and noticed that it was almost six. We wanted to distract Tim so that he wouldn't get worried but suddenly the power went out. It was practically pitch black in the room.

"What happened?" Tim asked. "Where did all of that snow come from?!" They looked outside and well... wouldn't. The entire window was covered in snow. Tim got up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "We're trapped." Deafening silence flooded the room. Kon eventually calmed Tim down enough to get him to think clearly. "We need to light the fire place to keep warm," he finally said.

So they did, and climbed back under the blankets to cuddle too. "They're fine," Kon said when he noticed the look on Tim's face. Tim just nodded and leaned closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, i really just wanna get these done. They're turning out pretty okay though.


	23. Day 22: Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma thinks Tim is too thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dating - Happy New Year guys! Sorry I'm so late. :( Three more fics after this one and then it's finished.

Kon invited Tim down to Kansas to spend some time away from Gotham. It was well needed and well deserved. He didn't put up too much of a fight.

"Kon, why don't you go help out Johnathan in the farm while I make lunch? Tim can help me," Ma said. Before either of them could object Kon was being shooed out the door and Tim into the kitchen.

Tim stood in the corner awkwardly. He's been to the farm before but only once, and that was at least three years ago. He wasn't sure what he needed to be doing or if he was actually needed. Ma seemed to be doing just fine on her own.

"Timmy!" Ma said suddenly, making Tim jumped a bit.

He hates being called "Timmy," and he would have corrected her, but that would be rude.

"Come over here and try these for me," she bent over and opened the oven. Ma pulled out a plate of cookies. "I kept them in there to keep them warm, and to keep Kon away." She chuckled to herself.

Tim moved closer and did his best not to show how awkward he was feeling. "They look lovely," he commented.

Me chuckled some more, "Try one for me." She handed him a cookie.

It was still warm -- as Ma promised -- chocolate chip, and shaped like a Christmas tree. Tim took a bite and the cookie melted in his mouth. The chips were gooey and there was a hint of... orange?

"I decided to try something knew with the oranges," Ma said. "Do you like it? You think Kon will like it?"

Tim took another bite and set the cookie down on a napkin. "He'll love it," he said truthfully. "You have to get Kon to eat fruits some how." Ma chuckled at the joke.

Tim helped Ma finish up a lunch of sandwiches and light soup. Kon and Pa came back in just as they were ready to serve.

"Looks great," Pa commented.

"Couldn't have done it without Timmy," Ma said as she poured the soup into bowls.

Tim smiled and took his seat next to Kon.

At the end of their meal -- during Kon and Pa's discussion on football -- Ma pulled out the cookies which silenced the two bickering men. Pa complimented Ma once again on her cooking and Kon reached out eagerly for a cookie.

Kon took a big bite, then stopped. He cocked his head and stared at the cookie. Then he finished chewing and swallowed. "Does this taste different to anyone else?"

Tim snorted at the look on his friend's face, "It's orange"

"You put oranges in here? How?" Kon asked. 

The other three rolled their eyes. Ma answered, "I used a little orange juice and some zest, not the actual oranges. Don't you like it?"

Kon finished the cookie then grabbed another.

"I think he likes them," Tim said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: orange chocolate chip cookies actually are really amazing and I highly recommend them!


	24. Day 23: Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Dinner at the Kent farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very shitty family fic so please don't read it...

Christmas Dinner at the Kent's is tradition in the family. Every year on the day before Christmas Eve Clark, Lois, Conner, Tim, and Jack head to the farm to share a lovely family dinner with their parents/grandparents/in-laws.

Ham is served with gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, biscuits, and pie for dessert. Jack has his regular Mac & Cheese and Tim always has black coffee with his meal.

After the meal and everything is cleaned up Jack tries to guess what are in his presents, but of course he's not allowed to have them until Christmas Day.

"Please?" Jack asks.

"No," Tim would teasingly say as he takes the presents out to the car for the ride home. But of course Kon always took a look and spoiled to Jack what at least one of them were.

Sadly, family time always has it's end. The three families spend their Christmas Eve's at home and must leave a bit early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Carli, it's the end of March! What is wrong with you?!" Sorry guys I just got really sick of Christmas. ._.


	25. Day 24: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and that means Christmas movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fic

"Dad's home!" Jack yelled when Conner walked into their apartment. He ran to hug his father.

Conner smiled and scooped Jack into his arms, "Hey buddy!" He kissed his son, "Where's Daddy at?"

Jack pointed down the hallway. Conner frowned -- he should have known.

"Hey, Jack, why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch tonight?"

"A Christmas movie?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Of course!"

Jack frowned then, "Will Daddy watch with us too?"

"I'm sure he'd love to watch with us. I'll go get him." Jack jumped out of Conner's arms and went to pick out a movie.

Conner headed down the hallway to the bedroom he shares with his husband. Because they live in a small, two bedroom apartment, the master bedroom also acts as Tim's office. Conner's grown use to the clicking noises of the keyboard in the middle of the night, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

Tim smiled at his husband when he walked into the room, "Hi baby," they kissed, "glad you're home."

"Yeah, me too. I hate having to work on Christmas Eve; it means I can't spend as much time with my family. I'd give anything to have been able to be here all day with you two." Conner decided to stop himself and let Tim talk.

With a sigh Time replied, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to look at these stocks real quick. I swear I haven't-"

"I found a movie!" Jack yelled from the T.V. room. "You're gonna watch with us, right Daddy?"

Tim smiled at the voice of his son. "I'll make the popcorn!" he called back.

Jack whooped with joy and his little feet could be heard padding around the kitchen, "I'll make hot chocolate!"

Tim laughed as Conner ran after Jack to supervise. He was tempting to look at just one more document, just one and he'd be content... but his family was waiting for him. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and Conner's old t-shirt then made his way to the kitchen.

Jack was balancing mugs of hot chocolate in his arms (Conner secretly kept them in place with his TTK). Popcorn was already being made so Tim went to find a seat on the couch.

The other boys joined him a few minutes later. Conner put the movie in and Jack dimmed the lights.

The three of them snuggled close together on the couch. Tim rested his head on Conner's shoulder and held his hand, and Jack decided to sit on his dad's lap.

By the end of the movie Jack had fallen asleep, but Conner and Tim decided to stay up and watch some more.


	26. Day 25: Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a lot more excited than Tim is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished yay finally!!!
> 
> Family fic.

Jack was awake, of course, very early. Even too early for Tim, five in the morning. "Santa was here!" screamed Jack as he jumped on his parents.

Tim groaned and covered his head with his pillow. "Daddy! C'mon!"

"Yeah Daddy, c'mon," Conner said groggily as he stretched. 

Tim lifted his head out from under the pillow and gave the most fake smiled Conner had ever seen.

"I'll make you coffee," Conner promised as he lead Jack out of the bedroom so Tim could sleep.

Tim was woken up again an hour later to Jack's screams. "Daddy! Wake up or we'll open them without you!"

"I have him waiting on the couch," Conner said from right next to him. Conner set a hot cup of coffee on the bedside table. "Please, for the love of gods, get up."

Tim smiled at Conner's tone and decided to not let him suffer any longer. Tim yawned and stretched and sipped his coffee then made his way to the child eager to play with his toys.


End file.
